Fate of Remnant
by Shad0wReaper133
Summary: Future AU. If you find the enemy of your enemy, you will find a friend. Alliances must be made or dire consequences await. Can Humanity and the White Fang unite under the same goal? M for language. Probably some OOC but it's an AU, not everything will be the exact same.


Chapter 1

Attack

* * *

><p>Weiss opened her eyes, taking a sharp breath of air as consciousness returned to her. With each breath of the dry air, the burning sensation in her throat became more evident, her head was spinning and her vision was blurry, her ears rang and all she could hear was the sound of fire crackling.<p>

She closed her eyes and stayed, lying on her back to let her sight focus and her other senses to return to her. They snapped back open when she remembered _who _she was with, but couldn't remember exactly what events led to her being in her current situation.

_Ruby._

Once she was feeling a bit better, she was able to push herself up into a sitting position so she could look for her girlfriend. She had to let a small smirk escape, of all the people to fall in love with, it had to be her. Mentally shaking her head, she re-focused on finding Ruby, she had to be around somewhere.

Her face turned from a look of confusion to a look of horror as she surveyed the area around her, chunks of metal lay scorched and melted on the ground, fires raged and seemed uncontrollable. She could even see people in lab coats laying motionless on top and under debris.

Then her memories came back to her.

* * *

><p><em>She had brought Ruby with her to give her a tour of Schnee Dust Company's Dust refinement facilities. Weiss had planned on surprising Ruby at the end of the tour with new experimental Dust rounds specifically designed for Crescent Rose. <em>

_Everything was going according to the plan, take Ruby on the tour, show her all sorts of cool stuff, present the rounds, and have her test them against targets. until the alarms went off seconds before explosions consumed the room. Weiss had tried to activate her Aura to full strength, but before she could, the explosions were within arm's reach of her. Before they hit, Ruby had stepped in the way and gave her a sad smile before the fires consumed them both._

* * *

><p>With her memories back, Weiss became more determined to find Ruby. She didn't have to search long as she heard a grunt behind her, turning around to see who it was, a body flew into her, knocking her to the ground on her back. She looked at the person in her arms and her eyes widened ten-fold.<p>

It was Ruby.

If the red and black cloak weren't distinctive enough to tell, the fact that Crescent Rose was still sheathed on her back. Ruby's head was turned, with the left side of her face facing skyward. Weiss didn't have time to check Ruby over completely as someone spoke up.

"Miss Schnee, what a pleasant surprise!" The sarcasm was obvious in his deep voice, Weiss looked up to see a fairly large man slowly approaching the pair with a wicked smile on his face. At least, the part of his face that wasn't covered by the large black mask.

The_ Black Fang_, Weiss cringed internally, a group of Faunus similar to that of the White Fang, except much, much worse. While all the minor on-goings of the group were on level with the White Fang, the major on-goings were on a much higher level. While the White Fang stole train cargo, killed the occasional ex-Fang member and people in positions of power who were openly Anti-Faunus. There was that one time in their first year where the White Fang broke into a city using an underground tunnel and a train, but that situation was dealt with very swiftly since 3 whole teams showed up to help.

Also, Coco showed up.

The Black Fang on the other hand, killed anyone who refused to join up with them. They burned buildings down after stuffing groups of people and even faunus in them. They did... tests, with Dust and their effects when infused with Human DNA. The results were... not pretty to saw the least.

"Any last words before I kill you and your little bitch girlfriend? Not that I really care, but I do enjoy hearing people beg for their lives." His toothy smile and arrogant tone while he slowly unsheathed what looked to be some kind of launcher told Weiss all she needed to know; this man had never fought a Huntsmen or Huntress in a _real _battle before. Now, if only she could get in front of Ruby she would show him how much of a mistake attacking her was.

"Weiss? Is that you?"

Ruby's weak voice seemed to echo in Weiss' mind. She looked down at the younger girl in her arms and felt tears rolling down her face as she saw her now obviously injured partner in the state she was. Ruby's right eye had a shard of metal sticking out of it and it was unknown how far into the socket it was.

"Weiss, I-I-I... I can't feel m-my right arm... a-and everything h-hurts..." Ruby's voice was trembling and used her uninjured left hand to grab a fistful of the outfit Wiess was wearing.

Weiss almost broke down into sobs right then and there, but, she knew it wouldn't be a smart thing to do, especially with the murderous member of the Black Fang only standing about 40 feet away from them.

"Everything is going to be ok Ruby, just don't move and try to stay awake."

"Little Red woke up did she? Well that's just too bad. Time to say goodbye." He aimed his weapon at them and pulled the trigger. A large, red dust rocket barreled out of the weapon.

Weiss could do nothing but close her eyes, hug Ruby closer and await the inevitable, she had used up all her energy when she had protected herself from the blast using her Aura. It was seconds later when she heard the rocket detonate, oddly enough she felt nothing. Not even the heat from the Dust.

Weiss opened her eyes to the one person she would have never thought she would see defending her. She was an extremely short girl, with half of her hair being chocolate brown, and her other half being pink with white streaks in them. She wore white and brown clothes with a touch of pink from the angle they were being viewed from, not to mention the dark handled, pink umbrella with a red pattern which was currently facing the direction the rocket came from.

_Neo._

"Neopolitan! How many times do I have to tell you not to show off and show up at the last second when saving people?!" The clearly male voice behind Weiss scolded Neo as her cheeks turned red in embarrassment. The man in question stepped past Weiss and walked towards Neo.

Tall and dark would have been the two main words Weiss would have used to describe him. Easily standing at 6 feet tall with short black hair and what looked like some sort of Katana sheathed on his belt. He wore a pitch black cloak that covered anything he was wearing underneath, but she could tell he was wearing boots from the sound his footsteps were making, and the fact that his cloak only reached his ankles.

"Hello Miss Rose, Miss Schnee." He smiled, "You can call me Dragon for now until we can meet in a more, _formal_ matter."

As Dragon passed Neo, he put his left hand on her right shoulder as if to indicate it was ok to lower her umbrella. Neo turned her head and gave him a questioning look, Dragon just turned his head and looked at Neo.

"It's ok, Neo." He smiled again, looking back towards the Black Fang member, "I can handle this one."

Neo nodded and relaxed from her defensive pose. She knew not to get in the way of what Dragon was about to do.

"Neo dear, if you would also kindly make sure Miss Rose isn't in danger of leaving us while I take care of this... poor excuse of a Faunus." You could hear the amusement in his voice along with the seriousness.

Dragon proceeded to unsheathe his katana, revealing the black 6 foot long blade. "I call this beauty _Kurai No Shin, _its blade can be infused with _any_ kind of Dust you could imagine. Makes it useful for all kinds of... _situations._"

Raising the katana horizontally in his right hand, Dragon went for the kill. "Tsubame Gaeshi!"

Normally, when people fought with their semblances, a mere thought and motion was all they needed. Which was still the case with Dragon's semblance, but in his experience, it threw off the opponents concentration long enough to get his attack in. He also wanted it to have a cool name. Dragon was within striking range in under a second thanks to the "dashing" nature of his semblance.

It was similar to Ruby's semblance but not quite the same. Ruby's semblance was a continuous speed boost that also affected the world around her, like in her first year food fight. Dragon's on the other hand, was leagues faster than Ruby's, but at a cost of energy usage and distance. The energy cost was that of a one-time use before a day of rest was required to regain the energy used, and the distance was only 50 feet at most.

Before the Blank Fang member even had time to blink, he was dead. Not from a single strike, but 3 strikes at the same time, or at least, 3 strikes in such rapid succession that the human eye couldn't tell the difference. The other part of Dragon's semblance was in increased all aspects of his movement, not just movement speed. The body fell to the ground, in 4 pieces, cut vertically and horizontally, the rocket launcher in 2 pieces beside him.

Dragon stood over the body, looking upon it. "Rot in hell, for all the hurt and suffering you caused people." He spat on the remains. Turning around, he walked towards where Ruby lay on Weiss' lap with Neo standing guard. He quickly surveyed the area again like he had before he made his entrance, all things considered, it was something he would try to stop doing. With sorrow filled eyes he knelt down in front of a tear filled Weiss.

"Ms. Schnee?" No response. He sighed, he hoped he wouldn't have to give her an ultimatum, but it seemed he would have to.

"Weiss." She flinched at the tone of his voice. "If we don't get Ruby out of here, we won't be able to help her get better, all I will ask of you at this point is to let me carry her out of here to a safer place until help arrives."

Weiss closed her eyes and broke down sobbing, she had never felt this helpless before. A warm hand cupped her cheek, she opened her eyes to see Ruby's good arm raised to her cheek. Said girl had tears running down her face as well, but had what looked like an attempted smile on her face.

"Let's get out of here Weiss, before you get hurt." Ruby's request broke Weiss out of her current state and made her laugh quietly.

"You dunce..."

Even Neo had to smirk at that.

"Alright, you can take her now, just... _be careful._" Weiss removed Ruby's hand from her cheek, who in turn rested it on her stomach.

Dragon nodded. "I'm sorry Ruby, but with the way your arm is, there isn't any way I can move you without agitating it, moving you won't take very long, but it will still hurt."

Ruby's small nod was all he needed. He carefully moved her off of Weiss' lap. Weiss got up with the help of Neo. As gently as he could, Dragon picked Ruby up bridal style as to try and not put pressure on any of her injuries.

It was only a short walk outside, as part of the wall had already collapsed. Stepping outside, they could see the sun setting in the distance, sirens could be heard getting closer by the second. It was only seconds later that the building behind them collapsed in on itself, burying everything underneath it in a grave of rock, dust and metal.

Safe. They were safe.

_For now._

* * *

><p>AN; Finally finished this, took me 3 nights to type it all, most of it was because I was tired and the rest was because I had this chapter going in a few directions and I decided on this one, hope you like it! Please leave constructive criticism, I won't get any better without it! Enjoy!<p>

AN2; in this AU, the White Fang didn't and don't do nearly all the things that are shown and that are implied to do in the show.


End file.
